Camp vs Prep
by Soundblast
Summary: Percy and co. are on a mission to infiltrate Tower Prep, find out what the headmaster plans are, and stop him. They also decide to help Ian, CJ, Suki, and Gabe escape from this shady school. My first fanfic  I also have disgraphia so please lay off
1. The Infiltration

Camp vs Prep

Percy and co. are on a mission to infiltrate Tower Prep to find out what the headmaster plans are and stop him. They also decide to help Ian, CJ, Suki, and Gabe escape from this shady school. My first fanfic ( I also have disgraphia so please lay off on the grammar mistakes)

Percy's POV

I was practicing sword combat with Nico when the Stoll brothers walk into the arena. "Chiron wants to see us now he's says it on the up most importance." Travis said. "He's even contacted Thalia and her hunters!" Conner exclaimed. We went to see Chiron at the pavilion. I sat next to Annabeth (my girl friend) and Thalia. Nico sat next to Clarisse and the new head councilor for the Apollo cabin. "Chiron is their a new prophecy that we have to complete." I said breaking the silence. "No Percy ,but I do have a mission for all of you." He said calmly. He pulled a scroll out of his jacket pocket. Chiron coughed which kind of sound like a horse snorting. "There is a school called Tower Prep where kids are being held hostage for unknown reason." Chiron said "I am bring this up is because seven of you are going to infiltrate this school , three will be the leaders of this team ,and will choose who will company them." Chiron said. Oh Gods, here we go again. I think I know which three he's going to call. "Percy Jackson, Thaila Grace, and Nico Di Angelo are our leaders." Why do I always jinx myself. "Each of you will pick one person to go with you except you Thaila you will pick two people on your fathers orders." He said. I was about to argue when I heard a clap of thunder . Better shut up now. " I pick Travis and Conner Stoll to assist me with this mission," Thalia said. Thalia surprise me every time. She usually stays away from the Stoll brothers at all times. "I pick Annabeth Chase to assist me with this mission." I said. I guess everybody expected it because Annabeth was already standing by me. Now it was Nico's I wonder who he's going pick. "I pick Clarisse La Rue to assist me on this mission." Really, I think Nico pick Clarisse just to annoy me because as soon as he said it he smiled evilly at me. "Okay, so here's the plan Nico you will shadow travel all of you to Tower Prep." Chiron stated. " Then Thalia override the security system and use the mist to create a new cover for you." Chiron said "What if someone has sight and try's to expose us?" Travis question. "That's what Percy's for we will create an emergency exit." Chiron answered. "Arm yourselves hero's your going to boarding school."

Ian POV

I suddenly fell to the floor my head throbbing in pain I saw images of the future. I saw seven kids four boys three girls. They were all holding middle age weapons. As soon as my vision stopped, the pain vanished. I told my friends CJ, Suki, and Gabe. They looked at me as if I was crazy. "What do you mean that you saw seven kids in the woods, we were just there and I didn't see no kids." Gabe said. "Look whatever I saw in my vision maybe could help us escape from Tower." I said "Whatever about to happen next it I got bad feeling about it.

Nico POV

I just love to annoy Percy. You know I just pick Clarisse to annoy Percy. That and I kind of have a crush on her just a little one. Don't tell anyone I said that though if I do I'm sure Ares will hunt me down with a Nuclear Missile targeted right at me. Anyway , were going to this school called Tower Prep ( I can already tell it would be torture for me) where their holding kids prisoners and apparently these kids have special abilities (Oh spooky) and we have to stop a evil dude from taking over the world and blah blah blah. Chiron showed me pics of the school so I could shadow travel my team to the school. We arrived at the school edge which turned out to be a drop off into the ocean. "Well now I know what Chiron was talking about when he meant by emergency exit." Percy said. "Hey Perc, I'm really liking the spear Tyson made for me." Clarisse said. "I really like how it can turn into any weapon I want ." She pulled out her spear and next thing you know it turns into a RPG7. Trust me I seen what those things can do don't ask me how though. "Uh Thanks." Percy shouted and gave me a 'what is she talking about ' look. I shrugged." Listen up we need to get to in the school in about 21 minutes watch out for gnomes, If anyone sees one alert the group and get ready to fight" Thalia said. We walked a mile before I heard a sound from a near by bush. "I heard something." I said. " Use the shadows to figure out what it is." Thalia ordered. I obeyed her command and saw. " Gnome on your right Thalia!" I shouted . She turned around and fired a small lighting bolt and shot a gnome dead in the chest. It was sent flying hitting other gnomes along with it . Percy saw a dozen of them coming for him. He created a small hurricane around himself and laughed as the gnomes were sucked in the vortex. Annabeth was invisible thanks her Yankees cap. She kept knocking out one gnome after another which kind of looked funny because it just looked like the gnomes were just tripping over each other. I summoned about 16 dead soldiers to take care of the gnomes for me. I shadow traveled up a tree and decided to play a game on my DSi. Clarisse pulled out her spear and transformed it into a M16. "Whoa!, Clarisse we have to make this battle as silent as possible so can't actract any atention!" I shouted

"Don't worry it's has a silencer on it!" she shouted back while going Rambo on the gnomes. The battle only took a few minutes before the gnomes retreated. We didn't even have a scratch on us so we moved onward. We finally made it to Tower Prep after a few minutes. Thalia explained how she'll use the mist to make every one believe that we were new students ,but we had to follow the dress code. I really hated school uniforms it's the reason I got kicked of every school I went to. One time I got kicked because I was wearing the wrong type of boxers. Politics these days. I went to my dorm to pretended to sleep. Unfortunately I did actually did fall asleep.

Rays POV

As I went top my dorm to find a kid sleeping in the spare bed that I use to keep my stuff on. 'A newbie, this should be fun' I thought to myself. Before I could wake him though his eyes open. He stood up yawn. Then looked around the room in confusion. "Where am I." he said. "Your at a school called Tower Prep." he said. Weird he seemed a little calm about it. "Where is it and who are you." He said. "I don't know and my names Ray Snider." I said proudly. "My names Nico Di Anglo." he said. He looked me up and down. "Don't tell me there's a dress code." he complained. I nodded. "You better hurry up for orientation." I said. "It's a big dome you can't miss it" I said with a smile. I was about to turn away when he said. "Your trying to direct me to the buffer court whatever that is." I spun around to look at him. "How did you ..." he cut me off "I'll find someone else to show me where it is." He got dressed and walk out of the room.

Cal POV

I wen to my dorm to get my buffer equipment to see two kids probably twins in my dorm. I was just about to grab my equipment when I saw that one of the kids was on my bed. "Yo, kid wake up!" I shouted. Still no movement. So I was about to smack the kid when he caught my hand ."Nice try who ever you are ,but I don't like people trying to me smacked in my sleep." He said. Then he kicked me in the gut . I went for buffer stick and started to dual the kid. His twin got my spare out of my bag and tossed it to him. I was really struggling against him. He wasn't even trying. He just spinning it around like a piton. He them locked my stick under his foot and slammed me into the wall. He then put his foot on me. "Where are we." they said unison. I saw one of them pull something out his pocket, but I didn't see it. "Your at a school called Tower Prep where your supposed to master you full potential and ability, that's all I know, just don't hurt me!" I squealed. Then I saw what the thing he pulled out of his pocket. A palmed sized camcorder. 'Oh god' I thought. "Thank you and thanks for embarrassing yourselves." he said releasing me from my position. He and his bro got dressed and walked out of the room.

Ian's POV

I went to my dorm to see someone asleep in the spare bed. ''New student' I thought. 'Another one falls victim.' he woke up with out alert. "Where am I". he said "Your at a school called..." he cut me off "Tower Prep." "How did you..." once again he cut me off. "Your jacket." I looked down to see the words 'Tower Prep'. "Oh guess I missed that" I said. He laughed. "I'm Ian Archer by the way, yours" I said. "Percy Jackson." he said. "Oh you better hurry to orientation."I said The Headmaster rarely lets anyone into orientation." I said. "I'm always up for a challenge." he said with smug smile on his face. He got dressed and walked out of the room.


	2. The New Kids

Warning major spoiler for Tower Prep fans

CJ's POV

Me and Suki we walking to your dorm. "I'm really worried about Ian." I said. "I know he's been acting really strange ever since his vision." Suki said with a frown on her face. We walked into our room to see two girls in it. One must be extremely athletic because she was perched on one of the dressers. The other one was sitting on her bed talking to the girl. "Hi" the girl on the dresser said. "I'm Thalia Grace, and this my new friend Annabeth Chase." she said pointing at the girl on the bed. "If by any chance can you to tell us where we are?" Annabeth said. "Your at a boarding school called Tower Prep." I said. "Were being trained for something ,but we don't know what were being trained for." Suki explained. "Oh my, well that can't be good." Thalia said. Something was wrong here. I couldn't read their expressions. It was as if there was a thick mist blocking my sight. "You two better hurry to orientation." I said. "Okay we'll see ya later." Thalia said. They got dressed and left the dorm. "I have a bad feeling about those two" I said.

Clarisse's POV

This was so stupid. 'Dress codes, the sign of stupid school' I thought. I didn't know who my roommates were ,but everything pink, too pink. Pinker than the Aphrodite cabin. If it was even possible. I didn't even know why I agreed to come. Maybe it was my desire to drive Percy insane, or because I have a little crush on Nico. Don't tell anyone I said that though. I'm sure if my dad found out, he would send the entire U.S army after him. My roommates finally arrived. The three girls seemed surprised to see me. "Hi, you must be new" one of the girls said. "My names Tawny Dvorchek, yours?" Tawny asked. As soon as she said that a dove appeared above all three girls' heads. I picked up my

PDA and contacted Chiron. "Chiron I got halfbloods." I said. "Half what?" Tawny asked. Just then Nico appeared in the room. "Hey where did you come from?" one of the girls asked. "Whats going on." said another girl. Nico grabbed all three of them and shadow traveled them to camp. "Yes I have my own room" I cheered. I got dressed to meet up with the rest of the group.

Three hours later

CJ's POV

I walked in to my dads office "Hey dad have you seen Tawny and her roommates?" I asked. Yes the headmaster's my dad and yes he forces me to tell him about my friends and their plans to escape. "Last time they were seen was in their dorm." "Weird, I only saw one student in their." I said "Who was the student?"my dad asked. "The new one, Clarisse Ra Lue." I said. My dad sighed "I'll erase their profiles."

Thalia's POV

"The Headmaster's daughter thinks that we're just regular students. We have upper hand now." I stated. We decide to go into the underground and skip orientation . We found an old lab where we discovered Whisper 23. We decided to make it our meeting place. I had Whisper 23 reprogrammed to only obey me and my friend's commands. "Whisper show us the headmaster's office." I commanded. "Yes mistress Thalia." she said. Her screen showed the headmaster and his daughter discussing the three students that went missing, who were actually the daughters of Aphrodite and were transported to camp. "What should we do now Thalia?" Travis asked. "Blend in until I contact you tonight." I said. "Demigods, dismissed!" I exclaimed we went back up to the lunch area to eat.

Ian's POV

The new students sat down at the table next to us, strange, for some reason they seemed familiar. CJ, Suki, Gabe, and I went to our table to discuss about what are next step was. Suddenly I saw the new students sitting together. Then we saw Cal limp over to our table to talk to CJ. "Cal what happen?" CJ asked. "One of the new kids in my dorm beat me up." he said "bad." "WHAT?" CJ said. Then I saw one of the new kids say something to his computer. A movie of Cal squealing like a little girl appeared on the screen. Everybody looked up and burst out laughing. I tried hard not laugh. Cal blushed then ran into the hallway. "Cal wait." CJ said. I saw two of the new kids, probably brothers, high five each other while the girl with electric blue eyes smacked them over the head.

Annabeth's POV

This school was weird, but clever. The teachers names were named after the subject they were teaching. As I was walking back to my dorm, I bumped into Clarisse. "Hey Annabeth" she said. "Hey Clarisse, whats up?" I asked. "Look at this filer I got." she said. I looked at the filer. Thanks to my dyslexia the words looked like crumpled up tin foil. I was able to read the biggest word on their. "Buffer" I said. "Yep, Buffer tryouts, I'm trying out and I was wondering if you want to come with?" she asked. "Nah no thanks. That girl CJ told me everything about buffer. She also said the sports pretty dangerous." I explained. "Sounds like my type of sport." she said. With that, she walked away. "I don't know who I worried about more, her team or the other team." I laughed to myself

.


	3. The Buffer Tryout and Newbie

The Buffer Tryout and The Newbie 

Coach History POV

I still couldn't believe that three girls just disappeared. In all of towers history nothing like this has happen. Off topic. I was going to see which newbie would be joining the team this year. It wouldn't make a difference though. Coach always won against us every game. Mostly Cal did all the work ,but maybe he'll be off his game because of those new kids that I heard about. I entered my teams half of the buffer court. When I entered my mouth fell open. A girl was standing the only newbie there. "Excuse me, but are you lost?" I asked. "Nope, names Clarisse by the way." she said. I guess she was trying out . Oh well her choice. I gave her position where she will be. "Your position is in the combat area, your job will be to get the ball to your teammates, got it." I said. "Got it coach."she said. She got to her position. "Listen, I'll take it easy on you because it's your first time." My starter centers said. "You don't know what I'm cable of do you." Clarisse said. As soon as the buzzer rang she attacked. It only took a second before my starter was on his back. Then she twirled the buffer like a spear. Three other boys charged her. She grabbed the end of it and threw it. I thought she was going to fight them if her fist, but the buffer stick curved and hit all three them in the jaw. She caught the stick in one hand and scored all in about 10 seconds. I sat there mouth open and wide eyed. "Guess I made the team with the expression your giving me." She said with a smile. She walked out of the court.

Cal's POV

I went to spy on some of Coach Histories new recruits and the new girl ,Clarisse, made me want quit buffer ,for 10 years.

2 hours earlier

Nico's POV

"Stop squirming already, I don't like knocking out girls" I said. I was pulling those halfbloods from Tower Prep up HalfBlood hill. "First, tell us whats going on and maybe we'll stop squirming," Tawny said. "Alright, you want the explanation your highness," I said grudgingly. "Okay, you know the Greek myths." I explained. "Yeah, we did a report on Greek Mythology in history class," Tawny said. "Well they aren't just myths, the gods are real and all three of you are demigods," I said.

Percy's POV

Nico walked in to lab. "Hey, guys I'm back." Nico said. "Hey Nico and who's your friend you brought along," I looked at the girl standing next to him. "That's Tawny, she a daughter of Aphrodite ," Nico explained. "Yeah, so whats she doing..." he cut me off. "My mothers orders," Tawny said. Thalia walked into the lab. "So your the new recruit that Chiron told me about," Thalia said. "Why does no one tell me stuff like this," I complained. Annabeth snorted and hit me on the arm. Thalia just glared at me. "Anyway, Chiron said this is the right time to sneak into the headmasters office and see if we can find out what he's up too," Thalia explained. "How are we going to that, this place is more guarded than the White House!" Travis exclaimed. "You saying that the god of thieves children can't even break into a principals office," I said. "Fine we'll help, whats the plan," Travis and Conner said in unison. "Now that we have a charm speaker we can get by the monitors with ease ,so no need for explosion in the tunnels boys," Thalia said. "Seriously I wanted to try out that new silent explosive that gave us." Conner said. "Yeah, any time we do detonate a new one takes it's place ,so it's like we have an infinite amount of explosive," Travis continued. "Oh great just what we need, the two of you running around with explosive." I said. Travis and Conner scowled at me. "Anyway I'll sneak into the office and hack the headmasters computer," Thalia went on. "Percy Nico and Annabeth will stand guard, no making out Percy ," Thalia said. I looked at Annabeth. "What about Clarisse, can't she guard with Annabeth, both of us aren't the trusting type," I said and Annabeth nodded. "Sorry, Clarisse has a buffer match tonight," Thalia said. I groaned. I just wanted to go to sleep. Yet again, What Thalia doesn't know won't hurt her. "Demigods get some rest we have a big night, you are all dismissed." Thalia finished.

I went to my room to see Ian and another kid their. "Hey Percy, this is Gabe are roommate." Ian said "Hey, you know, maybe you should do my homework, you know you want to," Gabe said. 'He's trying to persuade me that must be one of his talent' "No thanks I need to get some sleep," I said. Gabe seemed stunned. He looked at me with wide eyes and was about ask a question when Ian said. "Gabe lets go The buffer match is about to start."

Sorry it took me a while to finish this chapter and I had to rewrite it because my computer decide to erase this file from it's memory.

Question what would make a good crossover for Witch and Wizard I'm either going with Percy Jackson , The Kane Chronicles or all three stories combined together what do you think


	4. The Gnomes Darkest Hour

The Gnomes Darkest Hour

Ian's POV

"Hey Ian," Gabe said. "Percy seems strange to me for some reason." "I have agree with you their, he didn't seem lost when he came here," I said. "Not that, I couldn't persuade him, It was like is was trying to see through a thick mist," Gabe said.. "Weird," I said. "Hey boys," said two voices in unison. It was CJ and Suki. "Hey did we tell you that we have a new roommate," Gabe said. CJ and Suki looked at each other. "We have new roommates to, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace their the new girls here and they seem way to cheery about being here," Suki said. "Yeah, when I tried to read her expression it was like trying to see through a really thick mist," CJ said. "Wait!" Gabe exclaimed. "Did you just say thick mist," Gabe said urgently. "Yeah, why Gabe?" CJ asked. "I tried to persuade Percy ,are new roommate , to do my home to my home work," he said. "So?" Suki asked. "That's how I felt, it was like trying to see through a thick mist," Gabe said grimly. CJ and Suki went wide eyed. "Ok guys, look we need to get to the bottom of this, those new students have something to hide and were going to find out!" I exclaimed. All of them nodded and we headed for the tunnels.

Thalia's POV

"Alright, ways clear," Tawny said. "Took you long enough," I said. She smiled sarcasticly. "Ok so this the headmaster's office," Tawny said. "He's at the buffer match right now so you got an hour," Tawny said. "Ok, so how do I get in?" I asked. "I hoped you could tell me," Tawny answered. "Great looks like I'm on my own," I said sarcasticly. "I leaned down and started to work on the lock. My dad taut me how to use my control of electricity to move object that are made of metal. Hopefully it would work. I concentrated. A small bolt fired from the tip of my index finger, Surprisingly the electricity from the bolt I created did the lock for me. "Wow, that was unexpected," I said. Tawny and I went inside and found a netbook on the headmasters desk. As I was hacking the computer, (by controlling the electrical currents inside it another one of my dads tricks) Tawny was watching the passage to the underground tunnels. "I'll be done in 5 minutes, maybe ten if I decide to take control of Whisper 120," I said. "Got it Thalia," Tawny said back. "Thalia come in we got gnomes out here," Nico said. "Got it," I said. I got out my daggers and Tawny got out her fan blade. We went out of the room ready for battle.

Cal's POV

So it turns out that I can no longer play buffer any more. Mostly because that new girl ,Clarisse, eliminated my entire team in 30 seconds. Now for the first time ever coach history has won his first buffer season. I bet Clarisse is going to get a 100% on her final exam in history. With nothing better to do I decide to go on patrol with my fellow gnomes. "Cal, I saw someone in the headmaster's office," The Lead Gnome said. "Who is it my guess it's the headmaster," I said. "Oh come on, just because I accidentally beat up one of the students here that one to join us, doesn't mean that I'm always wrong," he complained. "That was me," I countered. He took off his helmet and scold at me. I took my helmet off and smiled at him. "Boys stop fighting besides I think he's right on this one," One of the girl gnomes said. "I think it' a girl it could be CJ ,but we should go check," she said. "Fine whatever," I said . We went inside the school and went to the headmasters office. We turned the corner and saw a monitor on the floor. "It takes a lot to beat up a monitor ,but I never seen this before," The Lead Gnome said. "Someones around the corner," A voice said. "Thalia come in we got gnomes out here," The same voice said. "Got it," Another voice said. All of us got ready to fight. Just then a boy with a sword came out of no where and charged at us. I thought he was going to attack us ,but he stabbed the ground. As soon as he did a earthquake followed. All of the gnomes ,including me, were sent flying back. I looked in disbelief. 'That didn't just happen,' I thought to myself. Then he injured two gnomes and stabbed another one in the chest. Two other people, a boy and girl, came from the other end of the hall. The other boy raised his hand and pipes in the walls explode. Water was everywhere. "Everyone fall back, I repeat fall back," The Lead Gnome said. We all ran for our lives. The kid with the black sword saw me and clasped his hands together. Suddenly I stop running. I looked down at my feet to see the floor moving. Then to my horror I realized what was happening. 'The floor is swallowing me' I scream in my head. I tried to break free ,but it only made it worse. I was now up to my armpits. A couple minutes later it was to my neck and it finally stopped. The boy with the black sword came up to me. "Where do you live," he said as took off my helmet. I tried to act tough. "Why should I tell you," I said with all the confidence I could muster. He raised his sword and it burst into flames. "OK, OK, I lived in Michigan before I came here," I said. He smiled ,pleased with himself. "What happen did I miss anything,"said a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. "The gnomes retreated ,but we got one of them." said the boy with the black sword. "Nice work Nico," said the girl with golden blond hair. "All in a days work," he said. Another girl came around the corner. Then I recognized the face. "Tawny?" I said. She smiled at me. "Hello Cal," she said. Before I could ask another question. Nico put something in my mouth. Then I felt myself sink deeper. I saw Nico smile at me and say "This is a gift we give you for being so cooperative," then black.

Ok so I'm thinking of making a fan fiction series about three different crossovers. I'm calling it the crossover chronicles what are your thoughts.


End file.
